20 years after Doyle
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: It's been 20 years since Ian Doyle nearly cost Emily Prentiss her life.  She soon will be getting the surprise of her life
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentriss was alone in the world. With the exception of JJ, no one else knew she was alive. Her mother had died a couple of months before the incident with Doyle. She had never told her mother about him. Somehow he found out about her mother's death, which was how he was able to track her down. This time Doyle assumed she was dead as well, but he was still out there which was scary. She got on the plane which would fly to LA and then on to Hawaii. Her new home would be Hawaii. She took a look at a photo she had kept of the group in happier times. Tears came down her face.

Twenty years later

Emily Bruce was getting ready to go to her daughter's college weekend. After 20 years, she still had a very difficult time looking at herself in the mirror. Several large scars in her abdomen area were very noticeable. She was lucky she was still alive as she could have died from being impaled. She was very lucky there was no damage to any major organs or damage to her spinal column. She had told doctors she was in a terrible car accident that killed her husband when her daughter was a baby. The husband was fictitious. Everything about her life twenty years ago and to this day was a lie.

Emily had gone to a fertility clinic to have artificial insemination done as she had no desire to get pregnant the old fashioned way. No she'd had enough with men who had given her nothing but grief pain and sadness. She also didn't want to explain why she had scars on her abdomen. Too painful.

Hannah Bruce was about 5'10" with brown hair and green eyes. Whenever Emily looked at her, she looked like a female Spencer Reid. Her daughter was highly intelligent like Reid was. However, knowing what had happened to Reid, Emily was careful. Her daughter was socialized properly and went to college when she was the normal age. She had graduated early from high school but Emily made sure that she takes a year off to grow and mature. Her daughter loved to study flowers and plants so she did a one year internship at the Parks Gardens in Parks, Pennsylvania.

Emily was just about ready to leave when the door bell rang. Her daughter Hannah was there with two classmates that Emily had never met.

"Mom, these are two good friends of mine. This is Molly and Daniel Reid"

Emily couldn't believe it. Daniel Reid looked like the Spencer Reid she knew years ago.

She looked surprised but greeted them.

"Mom, Lula Archer is going to be performing tonight. Did you know she's Molly's cousin?"

"Yes, she is. My dad saved her from a stalker 25 years ago. My dad in case you didn't know is Spencer Reid. He's a FBI profiler. "

It was all Emily could do not to look shocked. She hadn't kept up with them. She had not done so deliberately. Shortly after Emily arrived in Hawaii, FBI agent arrested Cadet Seaver for being a mole in the agency. She had been recruited by Doyle to find Emily. Cadet Seaver was sentenced to life in a federal prison for her involvement. He believed that Emily was dead as he had been shown pictures by Cadet Seaver. Hotch believing that someone in the organization was a mole had left the pictures in his office where they could be seen. He had mentioned that he had the pictures. A camera was put in his office and Seaver was caught going into the office and making copies of them. She was followed where she was photographed giving Doyle the pictures. Doyle was killed in a police shootout. Emily knew about that and also knew that shortly thereafter, the BAU had broken up and gone their separate paths.

The next chapter will be when Reid meets Emily for the first time in 20 years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Seaver was sentenced to life in prison for Conspiracy to Commit Murder and for Conspiracy to Commit Murder against a Federal Agent. She was also charged for the Murder of a Boston Police Officer and Injury to a Federal Agent. One Federal Agent was killed; two others were seriously injured when former IRA member Ian Doyle tried to kill the Federal Agent (Emily Prentiss) who was responsible for him being imprisoned in North Korea. Seaver told Ian Doyle where she was. Ian Doyle stalked the team. "

Hannah Bruce was glued to the TV set. She was sitting on the floor with a large bowl of popcorn next to her. Sitting next to her was Molly Reid. Both women were taking the popcorn from either end of the bowl. Emily was sitting on a chair. She was becoming very uncomfortable. Her daughter and Molly Reid seemed to be fascinated with this case.

Former Agent Seaver came into the room handcuffed and sat on a chair next to news reporter Amy Fairs. She was 46 years old. She had aged but Emily would have recognized her if she saw her on the street.

"Mom, Molly's dad knew this woman. Everyone was shocked when they found out she betrayed the team. "

Emily nodded. So was she. Never in a million years would she have suspected Agent Seaver of being involved with Ian Doyle. Doyle had fired a blank shot at Seaver to make it look like he was targeting her and Rossi. He had every intention of killing Rossi as well as the other guy he killed. It never was totally clear how Seaver got involved with Doyle and she wasn't saying anything.

David Rossi was nearly 80 years old. He had white hair and walked with a cane. He talked briefly with Amy Fair. He had retired from the FBI shortly after the incident. He mostly did consultant work.

Aaron Hotchner had just retired as Head of the CIA. He been FBI director for a couple of years and then became head of the CIA. He was very opposed to Agent Seaver getting out of jail.

"She murdered one agent and seriously injured two others. She should not be let out under any circumstances."

He had aged well. He had a little bit of gray hair. She found out that he had remarried and had two more children.

Derek Morgan had become the director of the FBI and had been the director for almost 10 years. He had married Penelope Garcia and they had two sons who were a couple of years younger than Emily's daughter. Penelope worked out of her home.

"I'm sorry." Said Penelope tears running down her cheeks as she discussed Emily, "She was a good friend."

Spencer Reid still worked for the FBI but as a consultant. He was much in demand. The experience had taught him that life is short and you need to live it more fully. He went to the library where he re-connected with Lula Archer who was autographing books for a biography of her life. At the library was her cousin Tiffany. He started to talk to her and they clicked. Marriage and children followed soon thereafter.

Emily was floored when it was discovered later that Seaver had tried to poison Reid with slipping a drug similar to LSD into his coffee. She offered to make him coffee. The drug she put in his coffee made him have severe headaches and strange visions which had led him to believe he was showing signs of mental illness... This was not on the program but Molly had told Hannah. Emily happened to hear their conversation when she was coming downstairs (she had to leave the room or else she would start crying). Ads were on the TV.

"He had headaches so bad; he could barely stand it, Hannah. Nothing helped him. They could never prove that Seaver did it, but I know she did."

One of the side effects of the drug was severe non-stop headaches which were like migraines. Reid was lucky as his gradually subsided over a six month period but not totally. A small percentage of people who used this drug escaped the severe non-stop headaches Reid was one of these people. Many people ended up killing themselves or went off the deep end from the intense pain. A couple of times a year he would get them and it was awful. Usually they lasted about 2 weeks of non-stop pounding intense headaches. He never knew exactly when they would hit as there was no trigger (they just happened). There were no medications that would effectively treat this or ease the pain.

"A very high probability that Seaver would re-offend if she was released." Said Spencer Reid, matter of factly.

JJ was on the program talking about Emily. She was now a high ranking State Department Official. She and Will had married within a year of the incident (they had tried to make the relationship work but it didn't). Both later married other people. JJ had another child, Will had two more.

Although Will was a good father, he was not really a house husband. Law Enforcement was his career. He was now the Police Commissioner for the State of Louisiana, which interestingly enough was where Seaver was housed. He hadn't appeared on the show and he had to requse himself from the parole hearing case due to JJ involvement in the case.

Shortly after the interview on TV ended, the door bell rang. For the first time in 20 years, Emily had seen Spencer Reid. When he saw her, he knew that it was her but he never let on that he knew. It was quite a shock to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila had talked at length about the stalking and how it affected her life. Others went up to the stage and told about how stalking had effected their lives or lives of people they knew. Hannah got up and told her mother's story.

"A couple of years before I was born, my mother was attacked by an ex-boyfriend who had been stalking her. She had tried to hide from him but he found out where she was. He took a wooden stick with a point and stabbed her with it repeatedly in the abdominal area. He impaled her and then left her for dead. He thought she was dead but she wasn't. She was lucky there wasn't any damage to her organs. This man was later killed by police on an unrelated incident. She has scars on her mid-section from the attack. "

Hannah broke down crying and sobbing. She was talking to Lula in her hotel room after the program on stalking.

"Now I understand why my mother never dated, never had a man in her life. She was so afraid of being hurt again. Sadly all of her relationships with men were negative with the exception of my grandfather. Never met him but she loved him. He died a couple of years after my grandparents moved to Florida." said Hannah to Lila after the show.

"This is just a sample of many painful, painful stories in regarding to stalking and domestic violence." Said Lula.

Emily was shocked at what her daughter had said when she later heard about the conversation. She never realized how this had impacted her daughter. She had not told her daughter all the details of the attack. Bits and pieces of it as her daughter had seen those ugly scars on her abdominal area. Her daughter was 13 years old when she first saw them. She had never forgotten it. She hadn't asked about them but Emily told her bits and pieces of what happened over the years.

The next chapter will deal with Hannah trying to find her donor father. .


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah found out that the records which would give her information about her father identity had mysteriously disappeared in a fire two months earlier. The whole situation seemed strange. Dr. Goben who ran the donor program in several states was recently arrested by the FBI in Virginia for not having a license to run a fertility clinic and for not following proper procedures when accepting a donor. He also crossed state lines which made his offense a felony. Dr. Goben would usually get women to lure the man into a motel or hotel room with the promise of having sex. She would drug them and then Dr. Goben would come in and get the sample that he needed and they would leave. When the man woke up, no one was there. They never stole anything from the men. They used different motel and hotels so that they would not be noticed. The men had no clue what had actually happened to them. Some of these men were Spring Breakers, others were the partying type. Most were not from Hawaii. Honolulu was the perfect place to do this and be unnoticed as there was always a fresh new crop of men. had been found hanging from a sheet in his cell two days after he was arrested. To Hannah it seemed clear that someone wanted to shut him up.

Emily had met Dr. Goben when she first came to Hawaii. She was sickened by the fact that he didn't follow proper procedure. Couldn't believe it. She wondered who Hannah's father was and had for a long time. The idea that Hannah's father might be some partying Spring Breaker didn't sit too well with her. But her daughter was a genius.

Spencer Reid didn't let on that he knew it was Emily. He had often wondered if she had really died as he never saw a body and the fact that at the time Doyle was still out there would be good cause for the government to say she was dead. It was interesting that she had had a child. His daughter Molly had told him she had been artificially inseminated. It was hard for him to picture Emily being a mother. She really didn't seem to have much interest in it.

It was a relief to Emily that Reid didn't recognize her. She certainly didn't look the same. No one would after 20 years.

A couple of days later

Emily dropped the newspaper on the floor when he read that Dr. Goben had been sending money to Agent/Cadet Seaver and had visited her a couple of times in Louisiana. Prior to her becoming a Cadet, she had been one of the women who the Dr. paid to lure men into motel rooms (she traveled throughout the United States and this was how she paid for college and FBI school). It was Dr. Goben who gave her a recommendation to get to FBI school.

Cadet Seaver called news anchor Angela Fair and told her she was going to reveal a bombshell. She laughed when she thought about it. She could just see Reid's face. He had no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily knew that Doyle was dead and had been for 20 years. Derek Morgan was on TV urging anyone that had any information about Dr. Goben to call the FBI. Before calling the FBI, Emily decided it would be best if she had a talk with JJ first. The two had kept up with each other from time to time but had kept it very low key. They only sent letters to each other and didn't communicate by e-mail. There was an emergency phone number that JJ gave her. This was the first time Emily had used the number.

JJ jaw almost dropped when she heard the news.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, JJ look at her. You've seen pictures of her. She doesn't look anything like me. She looks like a female Reid. She very intelligent like he is. She has similar quirks and mannerisms that often drive me crazy. "

"Let me look into this and let you know. Okay."

Emily got a call a couple of days from JJ. It was the first time in 20 years that she would be going to Washington D.C.

Derek Morgan was shocked when JJ told him that Emily was still alive. He listened as she told him the story about her and Dr. Goben. He knew that poor Reid had been freaking out as God only knew how many offspring he had out there. Reid had called him after the show aired about Seaver.

They met secretly at Hotcher's old house which was still owned by Hotcher but no one was living in the house. Emily looked the same plus aging 20 years.

"I think Reid is her donor father. Look at these pictures of her. Looks just like him."

Derek looked at the picture. There was a very strong resemblance to him. It was possible.

Sometimes the Emily in Hannah came out. She hadn't told her mom but she had received a letter from Seaver that she wanted to visit her. This was prior to the show. Hannah thought about it and decided that she was going to see her and find out the truth.

She didn't tell her mom or anyone else.

When Hannah was 10, Emily decided to move from Honolulu back to the mainland. She knew she couldn't go back to D.C. or Virginia so they moved to Maine. They lived in a small town which was about an hour from Portland. It took a couple of years for them to be totally accepted into the community. The town had an excellent school system and very little crime. Hannah was going to college in Boston.

Hannah boarded a plane and flew from Boston to New Orleans. She then got a hotel room and then the next day took a taxi to the federal prison.

Seaver came out shackled in prison clothing. Hannah who was a very calm person most of the time was very angry.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Demanded Hannah

Seaver laughed. The two women were separated by a glass window and where talking on the phone.

"My mother told me everything about Mr. Doyle, the BAU, everything. I want to know who my father is."

"Hannah, I really don't know because Dr. Goben did this to at least 50 to 100 men over the years. Many of them were Spring Breakers from all over the country. They must be hundreds of children out there who have no clue and the men we took samples from have no clue as well."

"My mother lived in Hawaii. She found out about Dr. Goben from word of mouth. She was told the donor was of high intelligence."

Seaver knew who the donor was. She noticed that Hannah had a very strong resemblance to Spencer Reid. Even some of her mannerisms.

"Well, honey I know who your donor father is. You look just like him. Before I got caught with Doyle, The BAU had a case in Hawaii. Dr. Goben and I and your father were in a motel room talking. I drugged him, he got tired and then went off to sleep. We got a sample from him and Dr. Goben and I left. For all you know, this man may have hundreds of children running around the planet.

"You're a sick human being." Said Hannah calmly.

Seaver just laughed.

"Oh yes, I drugged this man several times. He got severe headaches from it. I enjoyed doing this to him. No one could ever prove it but I did this to him. The fact is Hannah, I hate men. I hated my serial killer father (he ruined my life) and I hate all men. I hate all men." Said Seaver.

"Well, that's obvious."

"I hated Dr. Goben. I used him. I killed him because he cut me off. How dare he? I had someone set fire to his office so that no one would able to trace anyone else." Screamed Seaver.

"Seaver, you are one sick puppy." Said Hannah.

"I murdered 20 men over a 10 year period. I had sex with them and then I put a butcher knife into their chest. Yea, I did it. Hate them scumbags. I hate them." Screamed Seaver.

She started screaming this to the top of her lungs that she hated men.. Hannah figured out who her father was. Jail officials ended the visit. She could still hear Seaver screaming at the top of her lungs as she left the jail.

Several days later

DNA test confirmed that Spencer Reid was the biological father of Hannah Bruce. Spencer and Tiffany Reid had a private meeting with Hannah and one with Emily that Derek Morgan secretly arranged. It wasn't known if Spencer Reid had more children out there, one was confirmed. Molly and Daniel were told. It was agreed by all that this be kept low keyed and no information given to the press on this.

Later Derek Morgan held a press conference where he announced that 20 unsolved murders had been closed. What Seaver refused to tell investigators, she told Hannah and she finally told investigators on her dead bed. Two hours after telling investigators what she had done, Seaver died.

The End


End file.
